Fallin' For You!
by Shyloe
Summary: Can Edward Help Angela through a hard time in her life, or does he stay quiet, thinking he will only hurt her if he gets too close! There is still a Bella,and she is his Singer, but he does not feel protective of her or want her!
1. Ch1 New Girl!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters, I just like to play with them!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: New Girl!

Angela's POV

I was sitting in the cafeteria, listening to everyone talk about the new girl, Isabella Swan. She looked very shy, and blushed a lot…_Maybe we will get along_ I thought to myself, since I was similar. I watched Jessica drag her over to our table, looking quite uncomfortable. "Hi I'm Angela." I spoke while waving slightly. The girl looked up at me and gave me a slight smile.

"I'm Bella." She said while taking a seat across from me, playing with an apple. That's when I felt it, that all too familiar tingle on the nape of my neck… Edward was here. Bella looked wide eyed behind me and asked Jessica who they were. She explained that Alice and Jasper were a couple, and Emmett and Rosalie were a couple and then she mentioned Edward, and said he was too stuck up. I wanted to tell her she was just upset that he turned her down, but maybe she was right, maybe he did feel that way. I have tried speaking to him in the past, but he barely looks in my direction. I look down at myself and push my glasses up _No wonder he wont look at you Angela, your not a very attractive person._ I scold myself.

The lunch goes by quick, and Bella keeps staring at Edward, and he stares back. I try not to notice, but I see it. _Who could blame him, she is beautiful._ As soon as I think it Edward whips his head towards me, his eyes softening, I look down quickly, embarrassed that I had been caught. "I'm gonna go." I mumbled, while standing up and leaving the cafeteria quickly.

"Hey Angela, wait up." Yells Alice Cullen, quite loudly, her voice reminds me of bells and is almost soothing, _all of there voices are like that… especially Edwards_ I muse. I stop and wait for Alice to catch up, she doesn't usually talk to me, so I'm curious.

"Hey Alice, whats up." I ask with a shaky voice. Alice smiles brightly and loops her arm with mine, and starts walking down the hall with me.

"Well I have been slacking on notes in social studies and I was um- kind of wondering if I could use yours." My eyes widened Alice was always the head of the class. Slacking was something I didn't know she could do.

"Oh umm of course, its just in my locker." I tell her as I start walking towards it. "I can photocopy it if you want, so you don't have to re-write it." I tell her, as I fish it out.

Alice claps excitedly. "Oh that would be so wonderful Angela, thank you so much." I smile shyly and nod, feeling out of my element with her. We quickly make our way to the library so I can copy the notes before the bell rings. "So do you have any classes with Edward?" Alice questions with a smile.

"Umm ya actually I have biology with him next." I tell her, my face heating at the mention of her brothers name. Alice's smile grows.

"Oh good, can you give this to him." She passes me a folded piece of paper, before flitting away rather quickly. I would have told her no if she stayed… maybe she knew that. I got into class and spotted Edward right away, the back row, by himself. I walked towards him and shakily held my hand out towards him.

"This is for you, Alice asked me to give it to you." I practically yelled and thrust the paper forward, feeling embarrassed as hell. _Why cant you just act normal around him_ I yell at myself. Edwards brows are furrowed as he slowly takes the note and nods. Without saying another word I turn around to take my seat beside Ben, when I notice the new girl Bella sitting there, Ben talking animatedly with her. My shoulders slump, as I realize I have to sit beside Edward. Now most people would say well that's perfect, you like him, a lot, so now is your chance… but I feel sick to my stomach, worried I might say something to him, something to make him angry or annoyed. "Umm I guess I'm sitting with you." I mumble as I turn back and sit down beside Edward. He stiffened as I sat, and I cant help but feel put out. _I'm not that bad am I_. I think to myself.

"Alright class eyes up here, Angela you will be seated there for the rest of the year, I figured Isabella and Ben would be a good pair since She has don't most of this class, and Ben is behind." I nod in understanding and take out my text book. There was nothing but reading to do in that class today, so it was very quiet, I noticed Edward was so still, I couldn't even hear him breath. He was like a statue.

From the corner I my eye I see that Edward still hasn't opened the note I gave him from Alice. "Aren't you going to read that?" I blurt out, without thinking. I start to blush and Edward gives me a sideways glance before shrugging and picking the note up, he opens it slowly, and I notice it is blank, completely blank. _What is the point of getting me to give him a blank piece of paper._ I think feeling a little annoyed. "Why would she want me to give you that, it has nothing on it." I say rather dryly. Edward shrugs again, saying nothing. _Does he ever talk_.

The bell rings and everyone files out of class quickly, I am almost the last one to leave, but just as I walk out the doors, I stop dead in my tracks. In front of me, Edward has Bella backed up against a locker, and he is breathing deeply, I can see his chest heaving, Bella is staring at him wide eyed with her hands on his chest. Tears prick at the corner of my eyes as I race past them, not wanting anyone to see me so weak. _don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. _I chant to myself as I turn the corner. Running into what felt like a brick wall, looking up I realize it is Jasper, Alice's Man, he has a pained expression on his face as he looks down at me. I apologize quickly and run past him.

The girls washroom is quiet, and I quickly wash my face with cold water. I knew he wasn't mine and I had no right feeling the way I did, but seeing him with no one at all was easier than seeing him with someone. I quickly sucked it up and walked out of the bathroom and to my next class. Alice was standing outside the classroom with a blank expression on her face. I would have asked her if she was alright, but I was afraid that if I spoke, I may lose control and cry. So I walked by her quickly and found my seat beside Jessica. "What's with you?" Jessica asks kind of rudely. I just shrug at her. She giggles beside me and leans over. "Aww Ang, you knew he would find someone eventually, and your not good looking enough for him." She coos in my ear. I could feel the tears prick in my eyes, so I got up abruptly and left the room, leaving my books behind. I quickly ran out the front doors, and started walking home. _I really need a car._ I think as I walk the twenty minutes to my house, on the outskirts of town.

"Hunny what are you doing home so early." My Mom questioned, wiping her hands on the hand towel and started walking towards me. I shrugged, not wanting to cry in front of my Mom over a boy who wont even look my way. "Oh sweety what's wrong?" she asks, like she can sense the way I'm feeling. I shake my head violently as Mom envelopes me in a hug, my tears start to poor down my face on there own accord. "It's okay you don't have to talk about it." She says as she runs her hands through my hair. _What will I do without you Mom?_ I think to myself as I cry even harder on her small fragile shoulders. The cancer has made her so small.

I woke up early the next morning, with my eyes feeling like I had dumped sand into them. I groaned and slowly got up out of bed realizing I left everything at school, even my work for my last class. "Oh I hope no one threw my stuff out." I groan my body aching from the hard cry. I walk downstairs and see my Mom gasping for breath sitting on the stairs. "Mom, Mom are you okay." I yell as I run down the rest of the stairs. She looks up at me with sad eyes and shrugs.

"It's getting close Ang, I think it's time we discussed this." I nod and sit down, knowing she was right, she was getting sicker by the second.

I went to school in a fog, classes were going by quickly and before I knew it I was sitting beside the stiff Edward, but for once, I didn't look his way, all I could think of is my Mom…_Oh god I'm gonna miss her. _I scrubbed my face with my hands, thankful I wasn't much for make up.

Flashback

"_I think you are old enough to live here by yourself, I have made sure to pay everything off, and I have already paid for my burial." My eyes widened as she mentioned that, shaking my head, wishing I was five years old so I could plug my ears. "The bills aren't too bad, but I have made sure there is enough money to last you the next couple years… I'm just so sorry that I cant put you through college."_

"_Fuck College." I shout, covering my mouth afterwards. Mom's eyes widen before she cracks a smile._

"_It's alright to be angry Ang, I sure am, scream, yell, do what you have to do." She tells me, while gripping my hand tighter. "I just wish I could be here to watch you graduate." She says with tears in her eyes._

"_Maybe you can." I say falsely hopeful. Mom shakes her head and tears start to stream down her face._

"_It's soon Ang, I can feel it like a dark shadow, looming, waiting to get me, and part of me, oh god forgive me, part of me wants to go now, just to stop the pain." I nod in understanding, knowing that she hurts all the time. "Now get ready and go to school, I love you sweet pea." She mumbles as she kisses my forehead._

End Flashback

I look down at my paper realizing there are tear drops on it, I hadn't even realized I was crying. I quickly wipe my face with my sleeve and wipe my paper off quickly, smearing the words I had written. I sniffle and try hard not to think about it anymore.

The bell rings and I jump up, ready to race out of class, but decide to trip over the chair. Before making contact with the floor two strong cold arms capture me and pull me up, my head leans against the hard chest as I get me bearings. The electric shock coursing through my body tells me who the person is before I even look up and see his normally liquid honey eyes completely black. He is looking down at me with a look of confusion on his face, I realize my hands are on his chest, and it reminds me of Bella and him the day before. I quickly remove my hands and back away slightly. "Thank you." I mumbled out grabbing the books that fell on the floor, and walk more slowly out, not wanting to embarrass myself anymore.

"Stay away from him he's dangerous." Someone says over my shoulder. I look back and realize it's Bella Swan. I roll my eyes at her antics.

"Sure sure." I say before heading to my next class with Jessica.

"Hey Angela." She says while I sit down. I nod not wanting to talk to her. "Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I was being a bitch." She says in a low voice, and I tell her its fine before class starts. I noticed Alice watching me from across the room, and when I look up her eyes are sad. _She looks like she knows more than she should._ I think to myself as I look back to the teacher, and start writing notes.

**Okay there is the first Chapter! I have to get this out, Edward and Angela… hmm I dunno what it is, I just think they would be a cute couple….. Next Chapter Edwards POV!**

**Review Please!**


	2. Ch2 Whirlwind!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Whirlwind!

Edwards POV

I get to school and breath in deeply, as I do every other day, to make sure she made it to school safely. I can smell her Vanilla and Jasmine scent and smile to myself. She always smelled so amazing. Alice looks at me knowingly _One of these days you will talk to her Eddie._ I growl at the nickname and turn towards the school, leaving her and my other siblings behind. Alice was wrong, I wouldn't talk to Angela, because the minute I do, I know I wont stop, and I cant do that to her, she deserves better than me.

_Stop the emo crap, your giving me a headache_ Thought Jasper, I rolled my eyes and spoke quietly. "Vampires don't get headaches, nice try though really." I snickered as I walked into first class.

By lunch time the whole school was buzzing about the new girl Isabella- Bella Swan. I sat at the table with my siblings and listened for her mind, as she sat across from Angela, but I couldn't hear anything, it was strange, and unnerving that I couldn't hear her. I must have been staring for awhile because I heard Angela's thoughts, she was thinking lowly of herself, and thought I was starring at Bella because I thought he was beautiful. I looked over at Angela and caught her eye, but as soon as she seen me watching her she looked down as her cheeks reddened and quickly excused herself from the table. As soon as she was up Alice jumped up quickly, and ran in her direction… at a human pace of course.

I looked back at Angela's table and the Bella girl was still staring at me. I shook my head and turned back to my family, her looks didn't even come close to Angela.

I was sitting in the back of biology, when Angela's perfect scent hit me, she was coming closer. "This is for you, Alice asked me to give it to you." She said rather loudly, and thrust the paper towards me, her cheeks reddened as she though. _Why cant you just act normal around him. _I almost smirked at her, but I held it back. I noticed Isabella slip into Angela's seat, wanted to rage, her sitting beside me was not going to help my control any. _Why cant I just be normal, so I can ask her out. _I think to myself as she sits silently beside me.

"Aren't you going to read that?" Angela blurts, after she was silent for awhile. I almost laughed at her, it barely crossed her mind before she said it. I shrug and start to open it slowly, knowing full well it was empty, I knew it was Alice's way of making sure Angela wasn't in her seat when the teacher told Isabella to sit. Angela seemed quite annoyed that Alice had done that, but I just shrugged once more. After class was over, and I got up to leave, a very strong powerful scent hit me like a boulder. I could feel myself losing control. Bloodlust was taking control of me, as I seen Isabella opening a locker across from where I was standing, in two quick strides, I spun her around and ran my nose up her neck, feeling my mouth pool with venom.

"You smell so good." I choke out. Isabella's hands are against my chest clutching my shirt, I look down at her and she looks back. Her heart is beating wildly, I want nothing more than to drink every drop of that delicious blood.

"So do you" She murmurs. I realize her heart isn't beating because she is scared but because she is aroused. I shake my head at her ridiculousness. Then I smell something different. Vanilla and Jasmine. Then I hear her thoughts, as she rushes past me. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

I step back quickly, holding my breath. I hear Angela crash into Jasper, and Jaspers thoughts are on how Angela is feeling. "_She's hurt bad, its like she is in physical pain"_ He thinks rather loudly. My bloodlust is instantly cleared and I turn to Isabella. "Stay away from me if you know what's good for you." I say in a harsh tone, something flashes in her eyes and I know without a doubt, she believes me. I turn to chase after Angela, not knowing what to say if I catch her. But Alice stops me and pulls me outside.

"What was that?" She asks looking beyond angry.

"Bloodlust, a whole lot of bloodlust." I spit out, pissed at myself. "I couldn't stop myself.

Alice nods in understanding, then turns and walks away without another word. I leave the school immediately, and decide to hunt…. a lot, so I don't have to worry about trying to make a meal out of Isabella Swan once more.

I see Angela in the halls the next morning but her mind is all over the place. She keeps thinking the same thing every time I see her, and she doesn't acknowledge me not even once, I am not conceded but I have grown to like the sweet thoughts of me in her mind. _I'm really gonna miss her_ I hear as I pass her in the hall.

I sit down in Biology and wait for Angela to walk it, but when she does, she is looking beyond sad. I was cracking, I wanted so badly to ask her what was wrong, but as class started I didn't have too, I got a play by play from her thoughts.

How did I not know, or pick up on it from her thoughts, or hear it from Carlisle. Poor Angela is going to be all alone. When class ended Angela stood abruptly and tripped over her chair. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me, she rested her head on my chest, for just a second, as her small hands lay above my dead cold heart, and in that moment, I wanted to say forget it all, and whisk her away somewhere. But then she looked up at me, and noticed her hands on my chest, and an image of Isabella in almost the same position yesterday made her drop her hands immediately, she said a small thank you and walked away. On the way out Isabella warned her to stay away from me, and I almost laughed at Angela's thoughts, she thought Isabella was jealous… if only she knew.

I pulled my phone out and messaged Alice

Her Mom is sick, I mean ready to die sick… did you know ? *E*

She messaged me back quickly.

I had no idea until today, I had a vision of it happening some time tonight! *A*

I took a startling breath, I wanted so bad to protect her from this, but it was impossible, and I hurt for her, in a way I never thought possible. I sat through my last class quietly trying to decide what I should do.

I leave class early, and walk towards Alice's class room and as I get there I hear Angela's thoughts. _She looks like she knows more than she should. _If only she knew how right she was. As class ended and people filed out, I could hear Alice's thoughts clear as day. _Talk to her NOW_ I nodded slightly, just enough for Alice to see.

"Hello Angela." I say as she steps out. Its as if her eyes clear for the first time all day, and I became instantly relieved. She nods at me and gives me a puzzled look. _Why is he talking to me?_ She thinks to herself. "Are you alright, you look sad." I asked, knowing I couldn't tell her I knew about her mother. She looks down and shrugs.

"I'm alright….just-umm having a rough day," She mumbles, clenching her fists. She was trying to hold her emotions in I could tell, I could hear her chanting to herself not to cry.

"I'm a good listener, you would be surprised at how good it feels to let someone in, to talk to someone." I told her stepping closer. Students had walked away, leaving only her and I in the hall.

"Do you ….. Let people in I mean." She asks, looking back up to me. I am stunned and taken off guard.

"Well, no I guess I don't really." I told her honestly. "But maybe I could, if I found someone who would like to listen." Angela's eyes start to water, and I see her bottom lip start to quiver. My stomach starts clenching uncomfortably, and I am feeling physical pain, over seeing her hurt, without another thought, I pull her to my chest, squeezing her tightly, but being careful not to squeeze too tightly. "Would you like to go somewhere and talk?" I ask into her hair. Angela nods into my chest, and I grab her books from her hand and walk down the hallway with her tucked into my side. Her warmth making me want to melt into her.

I knew I was on a thin line, but I needed to be there for her, she needed someone better than Jessica, to help her through this trying time. And if I was being honest, I didn't want anyone else to help her, I wanted to be the one to help her through this trying time.

**Okay there you go! What you think?**

**Review! Please!**


	3. Ch3 Comfort!

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters**

Chapter 3: Comfort!

Angela's POV

I was beyond surprised when Edward pulled me into a tight embrace, his cool skin soothing my overheated skin. Edward walked me to his car, and opened his passenger door for me. I looked at him questioningly and he gave me a small smile. "I have a place we can go to, and we can talk… if your alright with that." His smile faltered slightly his eyes unsure. I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds perfect Edward thank you." I told him honestly, feeling my face heat up with his kindness. I slipped inside, and put my seat belt on. Ten minutes later we pulled into a long driveway, a beautiful house came to view and I gasped. "This is beautiful." I told him, the house had huge windows, the one side was nothing but windows, it looked like three floors, and a rather large pond was in the front, with a small bridge, so you could cross it without getting wet.

"Thank you, it's a great place to live." Edward smiled, as he shut his car off. "No one is home, and I wanted to take you to the small creek in the back yard, it's a very serene place." I nodded and smiled as I looked down to take my seatbelt off. I head Edwards door close, and as I looked up to open my own car door, Edward pulled it open, and held out his hand to me. My eyes widened at how quick he was. I delicately put my hand in his and got out. "This way." He informed me, as we walked past the amazing house. My hand still in Edwards was causing my heart to quicken, he had such cold skin, _must have bad circulation. _I think to myself. But it was nice to have him hold my hand, it was comforting, and I really wanted nothing more than to lean on him.

Within several minutes, we came to the beautiful creek, it was clear, and had such a soothing effect listening to the rushing water. "Lets sit here." Edward said as he pointed to a fairly large boulder that had been broken to look like a bench. It had planters on each side, with gorgeous Orchids in them.

"Wow." I breathed. "This is awesome, how did you get the rock like that?" I asked curiously. Edward looked around and shrugged.

"Umm it was here when we moved here." He said with a smirk, I nodded and sat down beside him, it wasn't that big, so we sat with our thighs touching, Edwards arm was on the back of the boulder chair, lightly pushing against my upper back. It took me a couple minutes to relax. But when I finally did Edward asked the question, that we came here for. "So what is happening Angela? Why are you so sad." I shrugged my shoulders looking down, my throat tightening as I tried to choke the tears back, I didn't like to cry around people, and I didn't want to cry around Edward again. Edwards arm behind me, came closer, and he pulled me against him. "Shh its okay to cry Angela, let it out… I - I want to be here for you, more than you will ever know." He mumbled into my hair. That did it for me, his honest soft words, made my walls fall down and again I broke into sobs.

"It's m- my Mom… sh- she has cancer, she is going to die, and its gonna happen soon, its gotten so bad." I cried loudly, my voice strained as I tried not to go high pitch. I took a deep stuttering breath trying to calm down. "I'm gonna be all alone, living by myself, I don't know if I can live without her." I tell him as my sobs settle. Edward's grip tightens and he abruptly pulls me into his lap, and cradles me effortlessly. I gasp at first, but then grip his shirt tightly, burying my face into his neck, the smell of his skin soothing me immediately.

Edwards POV

I don't know how long we sat that way for, Angela draped across my lap, her face buried into my neck. I held her close to me, wishing I could keep her here forever. It was getting late, and I needed to get her home, this would be her last night with her Mother. "I should probably get you home." I whisper into her ear. Angela shivers and nods she starts to pull away. I tighten my grip on her, and burrow my face into her hair for a minute, breathing her scent in deeply, before letting her up slowly. Before standing myself, I take her hands into mine, and look deeply into her eyes. "I want you to call me, I don't care what time of night, or day, I want you to call me if you need me, don't just tell me you will, but then you don't, I want a promise that you will Angela." Angela looks down as her face reddens. Her blush was beautiful. She nods looking up again. I shake my head at her. "I want to hear you say you promise."

Angela smiles and nods again. "Okay, I promise." She tells me as she gives my hands a light squeeze. I sigh in relief and stand up, letting one of her hands go, but holding the one between us as I walk her back to my car. The drive back to her place was slow, I made sure not to speed, hating the fact that she had to go through this alone… but I would come back, and be close by, so when she called me, or even if she doesn't, I will be there for her. "Thank you for this Edward, its means so much to me." She told me as I walked her to her door. _You mean so much to me, I wish you knew how much _she thinks to herself. I almost told her the feeling was mutual, but now was not the time for that.

"Of course Angela, just please call me if you need me, any time… I mean it." Angela nods again before walking inside, and closing her door. I stood there for a minute,, listening to the slight rustle of her removing her shoes and jacket.

My cell phone buzzed in my jacket, the same time I heard Angela call out 'Mom, where are you' I took my phone out quickly it was a text from Alice.

_She is passed away, Angela is going to find her any minute. A*_

My heart sinks at the words. A second later, Angela let out a strangled cry and I could hear her running across her floor. "No Mom no, not yet I cant lose you yet." She was crying. _No pulse, oh god she's cold, so cold._ She was thinking as she touched he mothers hands. I couldn't wait another second, her cries were getting louder, and I needed an excuse to come back.

I didn't give her my cell number, that would be my excuse. I opened the door and ran vampire speed up her stairs until I was outside the room she was in. "Angela are you okay?" I asked walking in. Her Mother was laying on a small couch that was in an office style room, covered with a knitted blanket, she looked peaceful. Angela looked up at me with watery eyes, her entire body shaking.

"I wasn't here, she died alone, I wasn't here." She murmured, gripping her dead mother's hand tightly. I walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug with one arm, the other calling Carlisle.

"Hello son, how can I help you."

"Angela's mother has passed away, would you make arrangements." I said softly. Carlisle agreed and hung up. I looked down at the shaking beauty in front of me and lifted her chin so she was looking me in the eyes. "Your Mom looks peaceful Angela, and she probably wouldn't have wanted you to see her take her last breath, don't try to blame yourself, this was out of your control, love." The last word slipped out, and I prayed she would be to distraught to pay attention to it. She nodded and looked down at her Mother once more. _He's right, she does look peaceful_ She thinks as she grips me tighter. I wrap my other arm around her, and hold her close, as we wait for Carlisle to come.

Angela's POV

Three hours later, my house was cleared out, except for Edward, who was sitting beside me on my couch, my eyes puffy and bloodshot, my nose stuffed, I felt absolutely horrible, and so… so sad. I missed my Mom so much already, the ache in my chest was unbearable. I wanted so bad to sleep, but every time I would try, I would think of my Mom and fall into another fit of tears. "You don't have to stay here Edward, you can go home." I told him in a rough voice, my throat felt scratchy.

"I'm not going anywhere Angela, nice try." He told me sadly, he stood up and pulled me with him. "But you do need to rest, lets get you into bed, and try for a couple hours of sleep okay." I nodded weakly as we walked quietly up my stairs. I crawled into bed slowly, as Edward lay down beside me, he pulled me against him and I tentatively put my head on his chest, if it was any other situation, I would probably be squealing with excitement, but I just felt so sad, it was like there was no room in me for anything but sadness.

"Thank you Edward, for being here for me." I told him quietly "But why did you come back?" I asked after a moment, remembering his abrupt entry.

"Oh I had forgotten to give you my number, so I was going to give it to you, I heard you crying so I came right up stairs." Well that made sense.

I nodded against him as I closed my eyes, before today, he never even looked my way, but now, now he is the only one that is here for me, helping me through a horrible time in my life.

"I promise you Angela, I will be here for you from now on… as long as you want me around." He told me as he kissed the top of my head lightly, _I swear the man can read my mind_. I think as a few tear escaped my eyes. Edward started to hum softly and within minutes I fell into a deep sleep.

Edwards POV

The minute Angela fell asleep I sighed in relief, I wanted nothing more than to run away with her, and keep her away from the sadness she was feeling right now. It would take her a long time to get over this, she was such a caring person, with such a big heart, I will be there for her, the whole way.

She snuggled against me more, and I tightened my arm around her as I continued to hum to her sleeping form, hoping that it would help her sleep.

**Okay How do ya like it? Should I continue with this story?**


	4. AN SORRY AGAIN!

**Ugh hey everyone, I know it has been forever, buut... lets just say i would love to throw my computer clear across the room... its broken down... again. I cant believe i have only had it for less than a year and yet it refuses to cooperate with me... on top of that i am writing my own novel on the side, slowly but surely... they are all my characters and I am falling in love with them dearly, thank god i have a backup drive i save to... So between un cooperating computers and my lovely novel coming into shape, i have been forced to put my stories on hold! Damn i hate saying that, I promise that as soon as i am up and running again i will take the time to re aquaintence myself with my amazing readers and my fanfic stories... Please dont curse me i promise to be back and finish them all...**

**And thank you so much for all your reviews, i read them all, i may not respond often, but i honestly love to hear everyones positive and helpul messages, please take care and i will be back!**


	5. Ch4 Healing Slowly!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns all the Characters!**

**WOW so I went over this story today and I thought holy crap Shyloe could it be any more SKETCHY and wowsers there is just so much wrong in this story I dunno where to begin... so I'm gonna try another Chapter and try to smooth it out a bit! But if it doesn't work I might just end up deleting in! anywho, here we gooooo!**

Chapter 4: Healing Slowly!

Angela's POV

I woke up to bright light shining in my window, on my side and leaned against something really hard. I groaned and started to move, when something moved beside me. I quickly opened my eyes, and damn near went into heart failure as Edward was staring at me... Edward in my bed.. I squinted at him feeling momentarily confused... until the previous days events came rushing back to me at a mad speed. "Oh." I murmured, remembering walking into the house, and finding my Mom on the couch peaceful... lifeless. My stomach started to roll, and I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom like a bullet. I barely locked the door and made it to the toilet, before my body decided to empty my stomach. I must have heaved for quite some time, at least it felt that way. By the time I was done, I was sweaty and shaking like a leaf.

I decided to jump into the shower, and clean myself off, before my energy was completely gone. I quickly scrubbed myself down, and jumped out, wrapping myself in my soft fuzzy towel, I was about to walk out into my room when I remembered I had Edward in there. I groaned at my lack of dress. "Uh Edward, could you maybe... uh go downstairs for a minute, I kinda forgot to grab clothes." I heard a small chuckle through the door.

"Of course Angela, let me know when your decent." He told me, his voice was close, like he was leaned right against the door. I leaned my head against it, wishing things were different, wishing he had started talking to me before this whole disastrous week. I took a deep breath and opened it. The cold air greeting me, caused goose bumps to raise over my arms an legs as I hurried to my bedroom.

I grabbed a pair of black yoga pants and a white t-shirt, something comfortable and cozy, I grabbed my favorite green hoodie and threw it over my head. I knew I wouldn't be doing much today, my emotions already starting to get the best of me.

As I walked out into the hall once more, I peeked over at my Mom's study. The door was open, and the wrap that was around her when she passed away, was neatly folded and placed at the end of the couch. I walked in and sat down on the couch grabbing the blanket, I covered myself. I took a deep breath, breathing in my Moms sweet scent, and then my body broke down into sobs, horrible breath taking, earth shattering sobs. I felt Edward sit beside me and opened my eyes.

He really was like an angel, saving me last night from dealing with it all alone... but... "Edward, I really appreciate you being here for me and I am so thankful for last night but..." I broke off not wanting to hurt or upset him.

Edward gave me a small smile and nodded. "But you need time to deal on your own, I understand." HE told me, I was thankful to see no anger in his eyes, just sadness. He pulled out his Cell Phone and asked for my number. I rattled off my Cell phone and he typed it in, seconds later I could hear it ringing in my bedroom. "And now you have mine too, if you need me for anything, even just to text, don't hesitate, even for a second." I nodded and smiled, saying a small thank you. Edward very sweetly kissed me ont the forehead, and then he left quietly.

The next week... two weeks... month... went by quickly, and my days always ended and began in my Moms study. I knew it wasn't right. I knew that I needed to pull myself out of this funk, and begin living again, and eating again... but even the thought of smiling sent me into tears... how could I smile when my Mom would never be able to do that again. I had my Mom tell me a million times when she found out it was ending badly... that I had to live, that her life would be for nothing, if I didn't continue to live... and here I was mourning my Mothers loss standing still, when I had promised her I would not. I knew it had to stop. Edward had come by in occasion, but I was so out of it, I would barely say a word.

I stood up on shaky legs trying to get the energy to start a day, I hadn't started in weeks. I went and had a shower, and brushed out my hair, grabbing a pair of fitted jeans I threw them on, with my hoodie. I grabbed my cell phone off the charger, and went downstairs. My dress from the funeral was draped over a kitchen chair, my black shoes kicked halfheartedly by the door. The funeral was two weeks ago and looking at the dress now, I realized how much I had stopped living. I shook my head and grabbing a granola bar from the cupboard. The fridge was empty, and I knew I needed to go grocery shopping. I grabbed the bank card my Mom had given me the month before, with the money to help me through the next few years. The thought made my lips tremble, but I took a deep breath and threw on some sandals. I opened the door to walk outside, and was met with Alice, her hand posed to knock, and a smile on her face... a smile that literally made me feel brighter... happier than I had been since... before...

"Well hello Ang... I was just coming over to visit." I smiled back at her.

"Uh I was actually about to go grocery shopping." Alice didn't loo surprised, or detoured in the least.

"Well come on I'll drive ya!" That shocked me... but I agreed, and locked the door behind me.

The grocery store was filled with sad faces, as soon as they looked at me, and I tried hard not to grimace. If Alice hadn't been there I knew without a doubt I would have run home, and hidden back in my Mothers study... But she was there, and she was so cheery, it filtered out the sad looking folks.

By the time we were done and heading home, I was laughing at Alice's stories of Emmett her big brother. He sounded like a big goofy bear. I had always thought of him as intimidating, but now, with Alice's stories, he sounded like a teddy.

Alice helped me bring the groceries in and all I could think was damn she was stronger than she looked. "So I was thinking, maybe we could do a movie night tonight at my place." Said Alice, as she placed the milk in the fridge. I was caught off guard, I thought of the large mansion Edward took me to, to talk, and felt a little intimidated.

"Uh I don't know if I should." I mumbled, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Oh please, I want you to, and I know Edward wants to see you too." The mention of Edwards name sent my heart into overdrive, and I found myself agreeing easily. Alice jumped up and down clapping in excitement. So once everything was put away, Alice and I piled back into her car, and we drove off to her house. I tried to take my own, but she insisted that she didn't mind driving me back. So I reluctantly agreed.

**Well there you go guys! I just am so not feeling this story, the way I was before! Anyone wanna take it over and breath some life into again! LOL IF you do let me know!**


	6. Ch5 Starting to Live Again!

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I just like to play with the characters! **

Chapter 5: Starting To Live Again!

Angela's POV

Ok so by the time I got to the Cullen house, I was a wreck. I knew that Edward was my... Friend now, and I also knew he wanted that, there was nothing but good vibes there... But it was still so new, and I felt like maybe this was crossing a line. Alice opened my door, and cut off my musings.

"Oh silly Angela, you think too much. " She giggled, grabbing my arm, and practically dragging me into the gorgeous house, I had seen the outside once before, the day Edward had comforted me about my Mother's failing health... It was also the day she passed away. I quickly dismissed this thought, I promised my Mom I would live once she died... I have had time to mourn, now I need to live again. No matter how much I would like the world to stop just for a while... It was not possible, no matter how much I wanted just that.

As I walked through the doors I was momentarily shocked into silence, it was beautiful, a large foyer with a massive chandelier, there was a large staircase that had intricate wood work for the bannister, and it pretty much continued to be glorious straight through the main floor, the kitchen was massive, stainless steel everything, with granite countertops and white cupboards. The downstairs bathroom was a simple half bath, neutral colors. The living room had lots of seating, two large white leather couches, and a love seat... And there was still room to spare. There was a nice sized flat screen on the far wall, and right now it was showing zombies get shot and decapitated, Emmett and Edward both sitting side by side on one of the couches talkin smack, and elbowing each other quite roughly... I had to giggle, I was so used to prim and proper Edward, it was kinda nice to see him in such a... normal act, not so intimidating.

Edward's head shot up at my giggle, and seconds later Emmett hollered in victory, punching Edward in the arm... Edward didn't even flinch, and it looked painful. Instead he kept staring at me, then a crooked grin broke out, and he rose on one fluid motion, taking me in his arms lightly. I gasped not knowing what to do, I didn't expect quite a... welcome, welcoming. I slowly leaned into him, and wrapped my arms around his waste. It felt so very good being wrapped in his cool, hard embrace, and for the first time wished I was more coherent when he held me, as I had slept. Edward's hold tightened just a fraction more,and his cool breath was in my hair... Then he was letting me go, and backing away.

"I'm glad you could make it Angela." He murmured, looking a little shy himself. I smiled and said a small 'thank you'.

"Lets get this show on the road." Boomed Emmett making me jump. He laughed at me, and then turned to Alice, who was still beside me. "So Alley Cat, did you show the pip squeak our media room."

Alice screeched and launched herself at Emmett like the cat he called her, and started to beat on him. "What the hell did I tell you about calling me that you big dumb ass." She yelled. I stared in wonder, at how fast she was, until Edward jumped infront of my view, and ushered me out.

"How about I show you the media room, we can even pick out a movie before they try to pick, then we can make something while we wait for the other two siblings to get here." I nodded and let him pull me along, his arm slung over my shoulder. I was a little flabbergasted at how easy and comfortable it was to be so close to him... although it's not like I hadn't wanted this for oh... 3 years, since I first looked into his golden eyes... but still it was all so new, being friends with him and close and talking to him... but it didn't feel that way. Edward cleared his throat and looked down at me, a small smile playing on his face, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, there was a loud crash from the living room.

I cringed at the sound, and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are they gonna be okay?" I asked feeling a little worried. Edward was still for a moment, looking like he was collecting his witts then turned slightly towards the living room.

"Hey guys, you break anything else, and Esme Is gonna be pissed, take it outside." He didn't yell it, in fact it was in his normal voice, but the noise cut off immediately. Emmett walked around the corner with Alice on his back, both looking between us with apologetic and sheepish faces, then disappeared outside. And all I could think is how do they look so good and unharmed after all that racket. Edward let out a snort, then pulled me back around. "Don't worry about those two, they would never seriously hurt each other, and Alice is much stronger than she looks."

I nodded and took Edwards word for it... Besides neither of them looked worse for wear when they came out, so I new deep down, it was just normal sibling rivalry. At the end of the hall, there was a closed door, and when Edward opened it, I am pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. The media room looked like a movie theatre, except for the more comfortable seating. The chairs were large lounge chairs, with cup holders, I counted seven of them, which made sense, there was seven in the family. The walls were dark, and so were the chairs, so with the lights off, and door closed it would be pitch black except for the movie screen, which took up the whole wall.

A little thrill shot through me, as the thought of Edward and I cuddled on a chair in the darkness, ran through my head. Edward stiffened beside me at that moment, then cleared his throat. "Uh... you wanna pick a movie." He asked moving his arm from my shoulder, and instead grasped my hand in his strong one, while pulling me to the back of the room, where a projector was set up, along with a high tech DVD machine, and there was a large shelf that easily held more than three hundred movies.

"Whoa..." I mumbled, running my hand over one of the shelves. " Way too many to choose from...uhm how about you pick." I asked hopeful, I didn't feel comfortable picking one out for the whole family.

Edward was quiet for a moment and when I looked up, he was staring back at me, looking lost in thought... then he cleared his head a nodded. "Fine, but I want some input too okay?" he questioned. I hesitated at first, but then thought it would be alright if he narrowed it down. So I nodded to him and smiled shyly.

It took at least half an hour to narrow it down to three, and all three were great movies, so we agreed to watch them all... or at least try, the three were 'Without A Paddle', 'Tommyknockers', and 'Disturbia'. 'Without A Paddle' would be first. By the time we came out, there was a half eaten pizza on the kitchen table, and Alice was making popcorn. "Hey sorry we ate without you guys, you took too long." She sang, and her and Edward shared a look. "But there is enough left for you Angela and Edward."

Edward cleared his throat and pulled a chair out for me. "I actually ate just before you guys got here, but please eat Angela, I will get us some drinks." I would have declined, the thought of eating alone in front of a bunch of people was a little unsettling... but I actually was hungry, and my stomach clenched in anticipation to the greasy slice I had in my hand.

I demolished three whole slices, and felt good about it, Edward was grinning wildly at me too, and I wondered if he knew how little I had eaten the the past month. Probably, he did stop by quite a bit.

I stood up and stretch, getting ready for movie mode. "You ready?" Edward questioned, leaning against the counter I nodded and smiled. "Okay then, lets go get comfortable." Edward held his hand out for me and we went to the media room I was a little surprised when we walked in, the whole family was there, including Mr and Mrs Cullen... Which also meant only one chair left, that little thrill from earlier came to the forefront again, since it looked like we would be sharing after all.

"You okay with sharing?" Edward murmured quietly against my ear, causing me to shiver, and my heart to stutter. I nodded and smiled... Because heck yes, I was definitely okay with that.

The whole family took that moment to turn and look at me, they all seemed very kind and polite, saying hello, and Alice of course telling us to hurry it up and sit... I chuckled and moved foreward with Edward, I noticed then, that there was one face that was not polite... Of course with Rosalie, I would expect no less.

Edward sat down first and then pulled me into his lap before I could even second guess myself, he adjusted me so my bottom was more on the arm of the chair than his lap, and he pulled my legs over his, so my feet were tucked in between his thighs and the opposite arm of the chair. He wrapped his arm around my back and I leaned my side against his hard chest. My head against his shoulder, than the movie was starting, and the lights darkening, I looked over and notices Mr Cullen had a big remote... How cool is that one remote for everything, I thought. Then the opening credits began, and I started to watch... or at least I tried to.

Though Edward was not touching any part of me inappropriately, I could feel everything, the feel of denim against the back of my calves where my pants pushed up, the slight pressure of the back of my upper thighs on one of his, the slow steady circles he was drawing on my back, over my sweat shirt... that I wished I could rip off so I could feel him better. I all of a sudden felt like a teenager taken over by her hormones. Something I never had a problem with before. I wanted to squirm in his lap, to get more contact, more... more of something, I just had no idea what.

Edward took that moment to move slightly, his arm wrapping fully around my waist, and pulling me closer, he then pulled something on the side of the chair, and it layed back a bit, as a foot rest slid out smoothly. I was more fully on top of him now, more points of contact, my heart kicked into high gear in the new position... my back against his front, my bottom resting on his thighs.

I rested my head back against his firm shoulder, and this was what I wanted, it just wasn't at the same time, like the more contact I got, the greedier I got... More, more, more... my mind screamed, and I wanted to laugh at myself... take what you can get Ang... Don't be greedy, I chided myself. Edward's cool breath blew across my heated skin on my neck, causing me to shiver delightedly, goosebumps breaking over my skin.

"Cold?" Edward questioned quietly into my hair... I froze a little, what should I say, no just a little turned on by your nearness... Ugh... Instead I shrugged and whispered out 'A little'. Edwards tensed, and then moved his arms from my waist, I was afraid he might make me move from this most delightful position, but instead he reached over beside the chair and grabbed something, seconds later he was pulling a light fuzzy blanket over us. I blushed and said a small thank you, thankful he couldn't see that blush,

Edward then wrapped his one arm back around my waist, the other he wrapped just below my breasts, both under the blanket... cue heart beating wildly out of my chest, I was sure he could feel it against his arm too, since it was so close. I closed my eyes soaking it all in, and slowly relaxing against his hold, which was hard to do since he was a hard person to ignore, I opened my eyes and focused on the screen, then couldn't help but laugh, the three guys cuddled together one with a lil hard on... I giggled again, this movie was too funny, I could hear a couple more chuckles in the room, including Edwards against my ear.

I raised my limp arms and tentatively placed them over Edwards arm that was agains my stomach, he squeezed me a little tighter for several seconds, then loosened again... like an acknowledgment. I wanted to stay like this forever, exactly in this moment.

I did not pay much attention to the first movie... obviously, but who could with Edward wrapped around them. I had to pee, but didn't want to move, Mr and Mrs Cullen had said goodnight, which meant extra chairs... I didn't want extra chairs, I wanted to stay wrapped up in Edward. Alice jumped up and said it was intermission. Everyone jumped up and walked out like they hadn't just sat for three hours in the same spot, not one groan, or one stretch... weird. Edward pushed the foot rest back down, and stood us both smoothly, still holding me close to him. "I'm gonna go use the washroom upstairs, there is another down here if you need it." Edward mumbled into my ear before pulling away. I felt cold without him holding me, which was strange, considering the guy was like a freezer. I wonder why?

I quickly walked to the washroom, cause seriously... I needed to pee.

Edward's POV

I took off upstairs to the top floor, which was my area, kind of a little suite... And ran to my washroom topspeed... I was trying to decide what to do with my... problem, before Angela felt it against her backside. Her thoughts were driving me crazy, a beautiful torture... because damn she wasn't dirty minded, she was sweet and innocent and needy without realizing or knowing why. I groaned quietly, trying to calm my raging erection. I heard Alice's thoughts coming closer, and stood there waiting to see what she wanted.

"Don't you dare Edward Cullen not while she's here... besides I'm sure Angela wouldn't mind knowing you are as affected by her as she is to you, now get your ass down here." All of this was said in a hissing whisper. I was horrified, that was not gentlemanly to flaunt my erection. I growled and stormed out I would just have to suck it up, and be careful... maybe it would be best to sit separately.

At the thought of sitting away from her I felt... wrong so damn that idea was scrapped. I walked into the kitchen, and couldn't help but smile my family already adored her... even Rosalie was smiling, her thoughts were if how sweet she is, and how gentle she is. I was surprised... pleasantly so. She was leaning against the counter watching Emmett tell some sort of silly dirty joke... she laughed and blushed at the same time. Soon we were all heading back to the media room, minus the parental figures.

I could hear Angela's thoughts worried about whether I still wanted her to sit with me, or if she should sit somewhere else. Before she worried herself too much I lifted her in my arms bridal style and threw us down heavily, making a show of it. Angela's heart kicked into high gear, and she laughed loudly, I could hear my family's approval of her and it made me smile wider.

Angela moved around and I could hear in her mind, how she wanted to sit the way we were before, so I pulled the stool out once again and leaned us back... she was positioned differently this time though, and I hadn't made sure her bottom was forward on my thighs, instead of right on top of the erection I didn't get rid of, Angela froze when she pushed against me, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from groaning. I could hear and feel her embarrassment. Her thoughts were stuttered for a minute and then it came out as a rush. _Oh dear god, he has an erection, oh my goodness it's hot in here... maybe he won't know I know if I don't move. _ Well at least she isn't disgusted. I thought ruefully. Although now, her very... very delicious bottom was cradling said erection. I didn't know what to do, I hadn't felt anything like this... ever. I never had any woman before vampire or human... I was as new as she was... and nervous as hell, not to mention, she was so warm against me, which made the feeling better and more painful.

At that moment Emmett dimmed the lights, and started movie number two. Angela settled more against me, and oh hell I could smell her arousal, I quickly grabbed the blanket once more and covered her hoping to mask it from the others... which most likely wouldn't last long, fucking vampire senses. I pulled her closer and had to hold back a second groan as she squirmed in my lap, I swear my erection twitched, and I felt like I might explode.

Jasper groaned next to us, and shit if I could blush I would. I'm sure lust was rolling off me... and Angela too... "_Sorry Jasper."_ I said quietly enough Angela couldn't hear. He snickered and thought back '_bout time you got someone, but I need to get outta here and have some one on one with Alice' _I nodded minutely to acknowledge him, then Jasper and Alice stood up, making a show of stretching, said goodnight and left.

Angela cuddled into me more, and I had to grab a hold of her hips to stop the movement or I would explode and Emmett would laugh, and I just don't think either of us could handle that. Angela went very still her heart beat wildly, and I could hear her mental cringe. "Sorry." She squeaked out, I chuckled and leaned my forehead against her shoulder, trying to think rationally, neither of us were ready for anything other than innocent touches and I want her to know the truth about me before anything serious happens.

"It's okay." I murmured, lifting her slightly, and moving her forward, so her bottom was in front of my erection instead of on it, then we settled in to the rest of the movie quietly, I could hear her embarrassment, she was feeling horrible I wrapped my arms around her more securely and kissed her neck lightly. Her mind calmed after that, embarrassment fading away. Emmett and Rosalie took there leave quietly halfway through the second movie, and then it was just Angela and I.

She fell asleep by the time the end credits came up her dreams fuzzy yet peaceful. I didn't want to wake her so I moved her beside me, and lay the chair all the way back, she snuggled closer against me, and fell into a deeper sleep.

**Okay Review please! **


	7. Ch6 Inexperienced Clumsy Romance!

**Stephenie owns it all! I'm back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Inexperienced Clumsy Romance!

Angela POV

I woke up feeling sore, it was pitch black, and I was confused about where I was. Until I felt a cool hand move slightly on my hip. _Edward_ my mind moaned, as I moved closer to him, I had a feeling I had not been sleeping for long, but the movie screen was shut off. My back ached from the curve of the chair, and my clothes were uncomfortable, but cuddling up to Edward for the rest of the night would be worth it.

Just then Edwards hand moved from my hip to my back, pulling me closer to his chest, then he kissed my forehead. "I don't know about you, but this chair lost its comfort." He murmured in my hair. I nodded mutely, wishing he would hold me just a few minutes longer. "We can crash in my bed... Just to sleep I mean." He hesitated, waiting for my answer.

"Sounds perfect." I said, voice rough from sleep, and before I could even think about standing, Edward had me in his arms carrying me up the stairs like I weighed nothing. "Wow your strong." I muttered lamely, as he deposited me on his massive bed, it had to have been a king size bed. The woodwork amazing on the head and footboard. His room was a work of art, cd and book collections took up most wall space, and the one wall was windows floor to ceiling, including part of the roof... It was incredible.

"Do you like it." Edward asked behind me, I nodded dreamily, staring at the twinkling stars.

"It's a wonderful room, and the view is beautiful!" I gushed happily. His bedside clock said it was just past 2 in the morning, but at the moment I felt so awake. Edward walked around the bed, and handed me a white t-shirt to change into. I said a small thank you before heading to his bathroom, he had the whole top floor to himself, it reminded me of a apartment, I loved it.

The shirt went mid thigh, so I felt a little shy, until Edward looked me over when I stepped out, it was like his eyes were glued to my bare legs, making me blush, and causing my confidence to soar. As I pulled his bed covers down Edward excused himself with a pair of pajama pants in his hand, my first thought was, would he be shirtless, and if he is, how will my skin not combustion from the heat!

I snuggled under his warm fleecy blankets, anticipating Edwards return. I didn't wait long, and I was not disappointed, he was a modern day Adonis, his body was perfection, sculpted from the finest stone. His arms and chest and abs... I was trying not to fan myself, he was gorgeous.

Edward walked to the edge of the room, showing me his sculpted back, his pajama pants hung lowly on his narrow hips... *click * The room plunged into darkness, and I felt the bed dip, as Edward got in, before I could worry whether or not he wanted to cuddle I felt his arms around my hips, pulling me to him. "Is this okay?" He asked as he settled me against him my back to his front, his arms firmly wrapped around my middle.

"Definitely." I croaked, it was better than okay, although not good for sleeping. His cool arms against the underside of my breasts felt incredible, and made them sensitive, my nipples rasped against the cotton white shirt as I breathed in and out.

Edwards cool breath was against my neck causing me to shiver delightedly. I was a wreck... But in a good way. I wanted to squirm against him, push back and see if he had another erection, that thought made me blush. I had never felt so... out of control with my hormones. The things I wanted were so new to me, I felt like I should be feeling wrong about my thoughts... but I just couldn't I wanted to feel him.

At that moment Edward moved his top arm from under my aching breasts, and moved down over my hip, and then the bare skin of my outer thigh. My breath caught in my throat, and I could feel the wetness pool between my legs. It was like tiny sparks wherever his skin met mine.

I squeezed my legs together tightly, needing some sort of pressure, and if I was alone, I may have even touch myself, Edward groaned behind me, and he pulled my body closer to his, so close I could once again feel the effect I had on him.

I wanted to face him, so I slowly adjusted myself, rolling over until my chest was against his, my arms wrapped around him. My nipples against his cool chest, even through the shirt, caused an amazing pleasure to zing through me. Now I understood the term raging hormones.

My whole body felt like a live wire! My legs were straight beside his, and it was not very comfortable, so since I was already rubbing myself against him, why not a little more.

I tentatively threw my top leg over his thigh, loosely. Edward immediately wrapped his cool fingers around my lower thigh, holding it hostage, my hot skin against his cool made it all so much more intense. My breathing was uneven and choppy, the tension building, it was so thick and heady I felt almost faint with desire. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted him to kiss me, I leaned closer, my hardened nipples pushed against his chest, causing an ache in my lower stomach, a strange delicious ache.

I leaned forward more, the feel of his breath against my lips an erotic experience, and then Edward moved the last couple millimeters and pressed his hard lips to mine.

Fireworks, choir music, blinding heat, liquid fire... all of which described our kiss. It didn't last long, but it was incredible. When he pulled back slightly, I kept thinking just one more, and as if he read my mind, Edward leaned back in, and pressed his lips to me once, twice, three times more, my fingers had at some point wound into his hair, causing him to chuckle when he tried to pull back.

And a giggle splashed out of my own throat, I hadn't remembered moving my hands. I moved them slowly back, down his neck and over his pecs, and lower to his abs before pulling back. Edward let out another groan before dipping his head again, this kiss was even more intense, his mouth opened slightly, touching the crease in my lips, and I was lost.

My mouth open, and I hesitantly touched my tongue to his... he tasted of sweet berries, his tongue as firm as the rest of him, I had never done this before, but it was amazing. Edward pulled the leg he still held, up over his hip, shifting my whole body closer to his, I gasped when his very prominent erection came in contact with my center.

The rush that went through me, could only be described as euphoric. My skin broke out in a sheen of sweat and I know I moaned. This was all so new and exciting, his lips against mine, my body molded to his. It felt like a fluid dance. I reluctantly pulled away from Edwards lips to breathe in a shaky breath.

Edwards POV

I leaned forward putting my lips against Angela's soft neck. Her pulse was beating a fast rythm against my lips. Her arousal was driving me mad with want. I had never felt so out of control, so... human. I knew I had to stop, I had to slow us down, but the feel of her against me was something I wanted... forever. My hand migrated slowly from Angela's leg to the crease under her bottom, I squeezed gently, and she let out another delicious moan.

"Okay Edward, time to calm it down." Came Alice's quiet voice, I wanted to snarl at her interruption, but i didn't want to scare the beauty beside me... and I knew she was right. I leaned back from her neck, staring into her deep brown eyes, glasses forgotten beside her on the table. She was smiling, her lips swollen from my kisses. I could see her perfectly, and she was perfect.

"We should stop." I murmured, leaning down to kiss her once more. "We need sleep, and to get to know each other better." I continued. Angela nodded her thoughts agreeing with me, even though she wanted more, we both did. I grabbed her bottom and pushed her against my manhood, unable to help it, damn teenage hormones. Angela gasped, _oh god that feels so good, oh please do that again_ came her thoughts.

I could deny her nothing, even though she hadn't realized she asked. I pushed against her again, she wrapped her arms around my neck once more. "This feels so good, I never want to stop." She groaned out, the thought forming the same time it came from her mouth. Her cheeks reddened, as she realized she spoke out loud.

"Me too beautiful." I told her, pulling her head to my chest, and laying on my back. "But we really should, we're both not ready for anything more. I'm new to this, to the feelings you create inside me." I told her honestly, she relaxed then, her thoughts turned a little smug, and I understood why at once, Jessica had told Angela she wasn't pretty enough, how wrong she was.

"I feel the same way, it's all so new, I've never felt so... hormonal before." She giggled then, causing me to chuckle. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, still wrapped around me, most of her body on top of mine, it was wonderful.

...

I felt Angela stir at close to 10 the next morning, her body still above mine, my body is warmed almost to her temperature, I felt tingles at the spots her body was touching... and my raging hard on had yet to leave, no matter how hard I tried to get it to. Angela stretched above me, her bones cracking.

"Good morning beautiful." I rasped, wrapping my arms more firmly around her. Angela's inner thoughts were both embarrassed and excited.

"Morning." She groaned, nuzzling into my bare chest, the leg she had wrapped around me, moved, catching my erection, I bit my lip to stop the hiss of both pleasure and pain that went through me. "Oops...sorry." She said shyly. Embarrassment flashing through her. I chuckled and moved her leg and my body so we were side by side on my bed.

I gave her a single chaste kiss, before pulling her up. "I will start breakfast for you... and there is extra tooth brushes in the bathroom too." After another kiss I practically fled from the room, the look of her in my t-shirt would forever be burned in my mind... the most beautiful sight ever.

Angela's POV

I walked to the bathroom, using the toilet quickly, then found a packaged toothbrush in the second drawer. Looking in the mirror I gasped. I looked... exotic, my lips were swollen and red from the kisses, my hair beyond tousled from the make out session.. _Holy crap, I made out...with Edward._ A smile broke out over my face, I quickly brushed my teeth, and slid into my pants from the day before.

I kept Edwards shirt on, mainly because I wanted to take it home, my new sleep wear. I giggled again. _I wish Mom was here to talk to._ I think sadly, I really missed her. I cleared my throat, not wanting to stumbled into that void today, and I knotted my shirt, and walked downstairs, it looked like everyone else had eaten, including Edward who was almost done.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "Esme had made breakfast and I had quite the appetite." His eyes flashed and I blushed. He pulled a chair out in front of a plate of pancakes and bacon, it looked amazing. _How strange two times now they ate without my seeing them._ I shrugged it off, no biggie, I'm glad he didn't wait I would have felt bad. "By the way, nice shirt." He breathed against my ear, before kissing the corner of my mouth, and bringing his plate to the counter. I blushed again, huffing at said blush, then I dug in.

**Hope you like! More will come soon! Review please!**


End file.
